To support new services, such as early window Video on Demand (VOD), content providers are requesting that Multiple System Operators (MSOs) provide content protection systems capable of inserting forensic watermarks into the output media. The watermark must contain sufficient information such that forensic analysis of a video/audio clip shall uniquely reveal the last authorized account from which the clip was rented or purchased.
When an asset is purchased, the purchasing manager may relate the requesting subscriber terminal to a unique account identifier. This account identifier, coupled with the date and time of the asset purchase and possibly a unique subscriber terminal identifier would be sufficient information for the forensic watermarking analysis.
This type of information is typically known in a content management system, but not by other devices in a cable headend. It may not always be possible to establish a communication link between the system and the watermarking device. It may be possible, however, that there are several different devices in the streaming media distribution chain that are capable of inserting a watermark.
Therefore there is a need in the art for session information to be placed in a content asset Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) single program transport stream (SPTS) instead of having one or more communication links between the above-mentioned devices and the content management system.